Anubis Reunion
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: By some random coincidence, all the Anubis housemates meet up again. Relationships reform and new mysteries form. But, things have definitely changed since school. Peddie: LA, Jara: Rome, Amfie: London, Fabina: Egypt, and Moy: Liverpool. Adopted from sevendevils7! Review?
1. An Opportunity in LA

**Okay, y'all, how's it going? Yeah, I really shouldn't put up a new mutli-chapter since I can't seem to keep up with my other ones, but I want some feedback. I adopted this from sevendevils7. I want to know if y'all think I should keep it going. It'll have Peddie, Jara, Amfie, Fabina and Moy, 'kay?**

* * *

Patricia strolled through Los Angeles as if she had lived there her whole life when the reality was, shed only been there 2 days. She was living the dream—just graduated collage, looking good, and best of all (in her eyes) single. After her break with Eddie, as they both had Mick and Mara as examples long distance just do not work, she thought it would be hard. But instead she saw it as back to her old roots of independence. Yes, she missed Eddie, but now she had tons of friends, no more ghost ladies, and a job in LA, and a good one for that. After she finished college she found paying of her student fees hard, so she applied for a low-key fashion line because she couldn't deny it; people that thought she looked good in high school needed to see her after college, she looked stunning. She later got a letter to say she wasn't going to get the job but they had an alternative for her. Then later, she got a phone call she would probably never forget.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, this is Fashion 7, our sister range 'Soho Delights' told us about your interview and your application shoot pictures and we have to say, your just right for our new line, however there are two things that often put people off. Our new line is 'Devil's Lingerie' and the other, were located in America." the voice of an American woman spoke into the phone._

_"Wow" was all Patricia was able to mutter down the phone line. "I mean when is it supposed to happen, when do I need to be there, and where about in America?"_

_"Well, the shoot will last 3 months however, if you enjoy it and we love your pictures enough, you could get a 2 year contract with us, we'll accommodate you with a modern apartment already furnished, you'll need to be here in one month and we are located in Los Angeles near Venice beach, if that sounds good?"_

And that was how Patricia found herself here, LA.

"Okay so tomorrow I start work at Fashion 7 and—" Patricia then found herself cut off by Amber squealing loudly through the phone. The auburn haired woman pulled the receiver away from her ear and stared at it for a second before her friend calmed.

"Did you just say Fashion 7? Do you know how many people leave them and get massive careers? LOTS!"

"Your one to talk, Amber, I'm so happy for you; Nina told me about The Voice; I can't wait to see you. The one thing Nina didn't tell me was who's your coach, is it Danny O'Donohugh, he seems kind of cute?"

"No, Alfie and I are still together I wouldn't even look at another man the way I look at my Alfie-boo. Oh, and I'm getting to work with Jessie J!"

"Oh my, gosh, Amber, that's amazing! We used to idolize her. Can you get me an autograph?"

"Sure thing, Trish, I've already got one for you, Nina, and Mara. Now back to you. Fashion 7, it's a big deal." Amber was currently sounding so happy; she was talking to a soon-to-be model and was a soon-to-be pop star.

"Well, you're going to have to tell me all you know about this place, but not now; I've got to get some new clothes. I want to wear something tomorrow to say 'I'm sexy', but it also has to say 'I didn't spend 24 hours picking it', and it also has to say 'I'm not too dressy', so I can't wear that short tight black one shoulder dress that you would only wear to a party. Am I over thinking it here?"

"Trust me, Patricia, it's your first day, you want to make a good impression; I'm sure you got this job because it's a more edgy line than the other one here in England, because you suit that line more. I would suggest biker boots, leather jacket, and that purple shirt with the really nice material to touch, and some skinny jeans."

"Amber, you are a life saver, now I don't have to shop for an outfit to wear tomorrow. I thought I'd have to go out and buy a whole new outfit just for one day. I'm so glad you memorized my closet; you are the clothes guru."

"Actually, I'm the relationship guru, and speaking of relationships, have there been any boyfriends since Eddie?"

"No boyfriends, but I have had several drunken club snogs, a guy in my collaged kissed me, but I told him to shove it, and I nearly lost my v-card until I realized I'd had too much to drink…twice. But who's counting."

"Patricia, I heard that little mumble at the end; you managed to, in a drunken state, nearly lose your v-card TWICE!"

"Hey don't judge I was drunk."

"Well then, Trish, don't get drunk!"

"Well, Ambs, it's been great talking, but I need to go, bye."

"Bye, Trish. By the way, get your Wi-Fi up by tonight. You, Nina, Mara, Joy and I will have a big Skype chat. Nina may be in Egypt, you may be in America, I may be in London, Mara may be in Rome and Joy may be in Liverpool, but the internet is what keeps us together."

"Sure, Skype would be perfect, I miss seeing all your faces. Bye." And with that she clicked off. America would be interesting.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Review?**

_**This is what the Lord says, he who made the earth, the Lord who formed it and established it—the Lord is his name: 'Call to me and I will answer you and tell you great and unsearchable things you do not know.' -Jeremiah 33:2-3**_

_**God bless!**_

**-Rachel**


	2. A Surprise in Egypt

**Okay, next chapter! Some people wanted Jara in this chapter, but sorry, I can't do that. This chapter is Fabina. See, the first 6 chapters were already written. I'm taking so long to upload all of them, because I need to write more chapters for it, and I don't want to take so long to update. So, this is only the 2nd chapter, I'll have the others up soon, 'kay?  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow," Nina muttered as she entered the reception of her new work base. It was sleek, scientific, and well, just filled with technology. Nina couldn't stop herself as she blurted, "Is that a super computer?"

Lola started to give out a little laugh. Lola McKenzie was Nina's guide to show her the full site. She had short blonde hair that was cut in a cute bob and looked years younger than Nina. She was 25 but looked 15.

"Yep, it's only for scientific use. But, it looks very boring. If I were in charge, I'd just install Windows 7 and Internet Explorer 9, and boom best computer ever, but then again I only use mine for solitaire, Facebook and Skype."

It was Nina's turn to laugh.

"Okay, so if we go to the next room we have all tables full of people studying the artifacts. We measure them, look at signs of decomposition, mold, rot, and then we use some of the science stuff in the room back there to make a rough estimate at when it was and what it was."

"Oh my, gosh, this place is so amazing."

"I know. So, Nina, in collage you studied Egyptian mythology, right?"

"Yeah, a school boarding house in England that I went to for high school had all these Egyptian secrets and the décor was Egyptian everything." Suddenly, Nina remembered she couldn't reveal all the secrets of Anubis, but as she grew older she thought maybe she should go to historians about it. It was so brilliant why keep it a secret?

"What do you mean?" Lola had started talking before she had a chance to think of what to do. _Best to keep it a secret for now,_ Nina thought

"Oh, you know, I learned all about the cup of ankh. There were these fake parts scattered around the house, we had to find them all, following clues, like a treasure hunt."

"Sounds fun, we've been looking for a Christmas party activity this year that's related to mythology, every year we do something different, mind if we steal that idea?"

"Steal it. It'd be fun to do it again."

"Yes. Oh, back to the tour, if you go out this door, you will see the outside digging area."

They pushed past the door and then they were in a massive outdoor area, all of the sand plotted with rope where people were digging inside the rope lines.

"This is where we believe there are artifacts, under this sand. And if you look we're near the pyramids, so we have an amazing view for those working here in the hot sun. It's the something to brighten up an already hot day."

"Wow, the pyramids are so beautiful from here. I haven't seen much of them yet."

"Trust me, it's amazing. The only problem is the sun. But, don't worry, Nina, it's worth it."

"Wow, so are we near the end of the tour?"

"Nearly, I just need to show you the area you'll be working. Everybody here works with someone; nobody had a job to do on his or her own. We're always in groups. New people often go in bigger groups though, just to help them get settled in easier and each new group will also be assisted by two more senior members of the staff and you're lucky that your group has Jake and I. okay and if we go through here, TAH-DAH! This is where you'll be working. After people have analyzed the date of an object, here we will determine the history of an object. Now this is where your mythology knowledge will come in handy. Out there, what we're looking for are the objects that were believed to be magical, you know like the Cup of Ankh. We believe that they're real, like, they possessed such magic, people doubt. Well, I don't I believe in all that 'witch's voodoo, ghost stuff', but you name it I probably believe it. Like I said, we believe these things are real. Magical or not, we believe it is real, so that's what you basically do. You find out it's history, if it's like, the Mask of Anubis or Isis's Shoe, find it."

"Wait, I know lots on the Mask of Anubis, but when I was learning about Isis' Shoe in college, I was off a lot that term; it was the time my Gran was ill. I know a little bit about it, but can you just remind me of the basics."

"Sure thing; Isis ordered 2 mortals to make her the most beautiful shoes ever made for her to wear and be fabulous, and then she was given a box wrapped in fine purple wrapping. She returned to the land of the gods, and soon was wearing shoes woven by the finest materials they had back then. But, the problem was they only made her one shoe. She flew in a fit of rage and hurtled the shoe with her incredible force towards earth, just narrowly missing the two people who made this fine shoe for her. It hit the ground making a hole that instantly sealed over. Neither of the men ever told where the shoe landed out of fear that it would anger Isis. Well, we believe it's right out there, where we're digging."

"That's amazing, but how do you know?"

"Well, both men would never tell a soul, but they kept a journal. And we found it and well, here we are. Now, let's go to the coffee room. That's where we're supposed to bring all the new group members to." After Lola stopped speaking they stepped through a door to a small yellow room where there were several other people and a coffee machine. Suddenly Nina looked at the several other people in the room when suddenly she saw a face all too familiar.

"Fabian?!"

* * *

**Yeah, I don't think Isis' Shoe really exsist...but whatevers. Obviously, this is gonna have ****mystery (duh). Does anyone have an idea of what Isis' Shoe could do?**

**Review! **

_**Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me." -John 14:6**_

**-Rachel**


	3. Rome Reunion

**Alright, I know, everone's been wondering where I've been. Well, I was sick. And I'm still recovering. So, bare with me. 'Kay? This is a Jara! Enjoy?**

* * *

Mara couldn't wait; today was the day she would travel to Rome for her new job. She was a journalist now, and living the dream. Best of all, she got to travel. Along with journalism, her biggest dream was to travel the world. And now work was sending her to Rome to write an article on a mega-mall trying to knock over a coliseum to make room for a new shop.

_"All for the 302 flight to Rome please go to the gate for boarding. Thank you." _A loud booming voice called.

_Finally_. Mara thought with a small sigh. Her plane had been an hour delayed and she knew if she spent one more second in the airport, she would end up buying something. _I wonder if all delays are on purpose so people have to spend a longer time in the airport and begin buying food and drinks._ Mara couldn't think over all conspiracy thoughts, but that's why she was good at journalism, she questioned everything. As she entered the plane, she thanked God her boss had paid for first class. Before her promotion, she always got the worst seats. She didn't really care too much about first class. It was just because economy was to cramped. Business class would have been fine. But the promoting came with many perks. Like, travelling abroad and the occasional first page work.

_"Hello this is your captain speaking, if you would all turn off mobile phones or turn them on flight mode."_ Mara quickly turned her phone on flight mode, she never turned it off, she never knew if someone would need her. And she knew that this project was so important, so if work would need her, she would always be able to pick up.

The plane ride was uneventful, as was the car ride to her hotel. As Mara arrived at her hotel suite, she could feel her excitement growing.

She had a plan all ready. A 1-month plan, Mondays and Thursdays she would visit the coliseum, with her voice recorder, and ask people's opinions on the mega mall chain. Tuesdays and Fridays she would type up the previous day's findings and make a rough copy of her article. Wednesdays would be research and trying to make an appointment for an interview with the mega mall head to discuss his plans to knock down a coliseum. Saturdays and Sundays would be her days for sightseeing, but she would bring her voice recorder with her in case she saw a chance to fit some extra interviews in her day.

The only thing that could make it better was Jerome. After they graduated and went to separate collages, they agreed to break up; neither wanted to anchor the other down in a long distance relationship. It was the hardest thing they ever had to do but they believed it was right for the other.

She let out a slow huff, remembering her high school love.

* * *

Monday morning, as Mara walked into the coliseum she was taken aback.

"How could anyone want to knock down such a historical landmark?" She slowly murmured to herself. She began walking around the coliseum, keeping an eye out for some people whom she could ask their opinions of the possibility that the coliseum may become a store. Suddenly, she saw the back of someone's head that she knew. She didn't need to see his face; she already knew who it was. She walked over to him, held up her recorder to the back of his head and asked,

"How do you feel about the coliseum possibly being turned into a mega mall?"

* * *

Mara's giggles echoed across the empty Italian restaurant's main dining room, as she and Jerome shared a glass of white wine. They had a small booth in a corner, very private, not that they needed privacy. There was no one there. "You chose the perfect time to come here, Jerome."

"I've been here 3 months; I know all the best places to go to at the best times." Jerome had his signature cheeky smirk, with a mix of a flirty grin.

"Well, Jerome, maybe I should catch you up on that." Now, Mara was the one to sound flirtatious.

"Wow, Mara, I think you sound like you've had too much to drink. You never used to be this straight forward."

"Well, we've not seen each other in ages, I've changed a lot in collage, plus, maybe I have had one too many glasses of wine."

After that they both fell into a quiet fit of giggles. Suddenly, Mara scooted across the booth closer to Jerome.

"So, please do tell me, how about your number?" Jerome was not holding back from the question he'd wanted to ask all night. He'd just needed a drink to give him the courage.

"Well, I could give you my number, or I could invite you to my hotel suite."

"Okay, Mara, you've seriously drank too much."

"Well, then, if I've drank too much, I don't think I'm safe to walk myself back to my hotel suite, and you seem relatively sober. So would you, Jerome Clarke, help me back to my hotel?"

"Well, Mara, when you put it like that, maybe I should take you to your back to your hotel."

* * *

**That's that. What'd you think? I'm working on other story updates, so be patient. Did anyone else get snow? Here, we got like, a foot of snow, and that's a lot when you think about it! **

_**Vote!**_

_**"Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go." -Joshua 1:9**_

_**Love y'all!**_

**-Rachel**


	4. London Calls

**Okay...enjoy!**

* * *

Amber logged into the Skype chat and her friends popped up on the screen. "Hey, everyone; Patricia, I see you set up your Skype. So girls, Patricia and Nina already know. I'M ON THE VOICE!"

"Oh my, gosh, Amber, that's amazing!" Mara beamed down at the web cam.

"Amber, I'm so excited for you. Danny, I guess you picked?" Joy said with a little wink.

"Oh my, gosh, why does every one think I'd choose Danny? I'm with Alfie; by the way, we're going strong for life, no changing."

"So, then tell us who." Mara had a smile on her face and Amber was taking in every detail of it and analyzing it carefully before she mentioned it.

"Jessie J!" Amber practically screamed.

"Amber, that's amazing," Joy congratulated with an ecstatic grin.

"Well, that's my news, and from the look on Mara's face, she has some news…boy related. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

"Well...It's not exactly…kind of um…"

"You've already given it a way with the mumbling. Is he fit?" Amber was out for answers.

"Amber, girls, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Deal." All the girls said in union.

"I was in the coliseum and saw Jerome. We went for a drink and well—"

"Well, what?" Amber was not going away without some info.

"Okay, he took me back to my hotel suite because I was too drunk to go back on my own, and you can put 2 and 2 together, right?"

"Oh my, gosh Mara," Patricia was soon speaking to her old roommate.

"What Trisha you act as if you wouldn't if you just met your old love."

"Don't worry, Mara, I think it's sweet." Nina spoke for the first time in the whole conversation

"Well, Nina, what's wrong? You look upset." Patricia looked through the small camera on her computer at her old roommate.

"Well, what if I told you I just got a new job, but it was filled with problems from the past?"

"Like what?" Joy was starting to show Nina sympathy after their high school fall out.

"Like, a certain boy who just happens to now be working with me."

"Fabian?" Amber said knowingly.

"Yeah, he's working with me. But, I'm not sure how to feel because we have so much history, however, I still love him."

"Nina, what you need is time. You and Fabian have been through so much and you need to be sure if restarting a relationship would be a good idea, but trust me, if you ask him to restart your relationship, he will say yes, so if the reason you're worried about all this, is rejection, don't be."

"Amber the relationship guru," Nina was saying with a small hidden smile. "So, Patricia, tell us about LA?"

"It's amazing. But, it's nothing like Liverpool. For one, there's a sun."

"I wish I was there instead of Liverpool, as amazing as it is, is missing some sun and the north- west's flooding." Joy was saying the only one not to travel much since graduation.

"Well, Joy, speaking of Liverpool, how is it there?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Okay, quick info: Story Info is now on my profile. I am going to update that little thing every week. But I should just get a blog instead. Seriously, this is getting ridiculous. -_-**

**Review?**

_**Therefore, as you recieved Christ Jesus the Lord, so walk in him, rooted and built in him and established in the faith, just as you were taught, abounding in thanksgiving. -Colossians 2:6-7**_

**-Rachel**


	5. Life in Liverpool

**Hey, just to let you know, Mick and Joy never dated in high school, just in case you thought in this story they might have. No.**

* * *

Joy was bored. Truly and utterly bored. It was a Monday. Yesterday Mara had gone off to Rome on Saturday Patricia had left for LA, Nina had left for Egypt on the same day and Amber had been in London for over a month. She needed to go to town to get her mum a birthday present, but had no one to go with. She never quite knew what to get her unpredictable family. She always needed reinforcements for help, but with no one to help, she had to go on her own. Joy grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Patricia.

_Today, I shall shop for my mother's present no help, all on my own. Can I do it? -J_

Within seconds the phone buzzed and a reply text appeared on the screen.

_No chance. Good look!_ –Trish

Before leaving she gave a quick glance at the phone with a little laugh.

After leaving her house, she got a train to Liverpool central. When looking for a place to live, her budget would only stretch to an area of Liverpool, in the outskirts, which for Joy wasn't exactly the best location, as she needed to live near a big shopping center.

When she finally reached the shopping center she decided to look for clothes. But her mum, being her mum, was too unpredictable when it came to clothes. After about an hour of looking, she found the perfect shoes. What size?

"Hey, mum. I'm just wondering, I'm thinking about opening up my own business and I'm doing some product research. What's your shoe size? A six, great. What's the business idea? Um, I'll tell you more about it next time I see you. Okay, bye."

As soon as she was walking out the shop she saw a familiar face.

"Oh my, gosh, Mick, it's great to see you!"

"Hey, Joy. Oh my, gosh, Joy!" after a second he seemed to realize who he was talking to and embraced her in a big hug.

"Okay, Mick it's great to see you, but my lungs are running out of oxygen," Mick released quickly her as she began to talk again. "Mick, it's amazing seeing you again, I've not seen any of the Anubis boys since graduation."

"Oh, you know I'm doing well. I mean, how are you?"

"Good. Hey, do you want to go down the pub?"

"That sounds great."

"I'll show you this really nice traditional pub, cheap prices as well."

"Lead the way." Mick said with a schoolboy smile. Joy reached out and grabbed his hand dragging him the way, electricity shot through his arm, feeling he'd only felt from Amber once, and then Mara at a time. When they got there the pub had a relatively small amount of people compared to the normal amount that was there.

"Do you want to get a seat and I'll get the drinks?" Joy asked as they both walked in.

"Sure. I'll have a small pint of beer."

"'Kay," Joy returned to the table with 2 small pints of beer.

"You drink beer?" Mick asked with a slight shocked tone in his voice.

"Yes, is there something wrong with, that considering you have the exact same beer as me?"

"No, I just didn't put you down as a beer person."

"Well, I've changed a lot since high school."

In the space of 3 drinks Joy was sitting much closer to Mick than before and Mick was just the same.

"So, how was college?" Joy asked with a slightly slurred tone.

"Good, met a few friends, a few girlfriends, nothing worked out."

"Well, maybe the girls just weren't good enough for you." And with that she leaned in and gave him a drunken kiss, which he happily returned. When they finally spoke apart Mick muttered,

"You know maybe we should go back to my place for a bit and sober off."

"I like the idea of going to yours." And with that they both stood up and went out the door headed for the train station.

* * *

**I know, that was a bit odd...anyway, review? **

_**Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. -Psalm 23:4**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	6. The Co-Worker

**Alright...enjoy?**

* * *

As Patricia walked through the double doors of the building where her new job awaited her, a feeling of fear washed over her. _This is it,_ she thought, _my first real job; I'm finally a real adult._ She walked over to the reception desk feeling the need to inquire.

"Hello, I'm Patricia Williamson. I'm—" she was interrupted suddenly by the short lady behind the desk.

"You're the new model. I've seen your test shots. You'll do great here. Okay, here's your badge, a form of ID. You need to take it everywhere around the sets, so we know who you are, well except when your modeling. We have lots of people trying to sneak in pretending to be models," Patricia was starting to think this girl was reminding her of Amber. She had blonde hair, big blue eyes and talked a lot without needing to take a breath for air. "So, you'll be in Studio 3. You'll have your own dressing room you'll work for an hour, have a 15-minute break, and then work for another hour. After that, all the day's photos will be analyzed, picking the best ones. You'll help with that and then you can go home. This is every Monday to Thursday for the next three months."

"Thanks, um, where's Studio 3?"

"Oh, just down that hall, there. Have fun."

"Ok, will do, thank you." As Patricia entered the door labeled, Studio 3, she was met with a massive room with a lighting catwalk (**not a modeling catwalk, a lighting catwalk like, in the air),** loads of people, several cloths racks and a white screen with a bed. Suddenly people ran up to her.

"Oh, you must be the new model; I've seen all your pics." One woman muttered.

"Great to meet you," Patricia smiled slightly; her temper was slowly reaching its peak.

"Hey you must be new here." She was crowded with people and her personal bubble was now overfilled.

"Okay, people stop crowding the new model," at the sound of that voice, Patricia froze. "I'm supposed to be showing her around..." The man speaking walked through the crowd, and he too froze. "Patricia?"

"Eddie," she was now speaking in her most awkward voice ever. "It's great to see you." The swarm of people around them scattered.

"Um, I'm supposed to be showing round the new model. I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yeah," Now she was sounding so awkward it was unreal.

"Okay. Well here is the main room. Over there on the bed is where you'll be modeling, up there is our lighting guy and catwalk, and those 3 doors over there are the models dressing rooms. Yours is the second. Here are our clothes racks. This is where I help people find their outfit. I'm in wardrobe. And through there is the tech room where the photos get chosen, produced and sent to magazines. And that's basically it."

"Wait, by that, do you mean you'll be helping me pick wardrobe? And how much time does that mean I have to spend with you?"

"Almost all the time; I'll even have to be in your dressing room most of the time."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No. And by the way we're supposed to start now. So, there's already a clothes rack been put in your room; let's go."

"Nuh-uh, you are not going in my room when I'm getting changed."

"Oh, don't worry, there's one of those Chinese privacy panels or whatever you call it. Plus you're going to be modeling in underwear, in front of tons of people out there and millions of magazine readers."

"Yeah but you're…YOU!"

"Yes. Me Eddie. You Patricia."

"Ugh. Let's just go," Patricia walked into her dressing room. A couch, a snack table, a clothes rack, some modern décor and a Chinese privacy panel.

"Okay, for your first shoot, I think you would suit the red lace pair. What do you think?" the blonde asked, shuffling through the rack of lingerie.

"You're the wardrobe guy, don't ask my opinion; this I what you're paid for."

"Fine, I would say that the red one would be perfect for your complexion."

"Thanks." She took the bra and knickers from Eddie and walked to the privacy panel. As she walked out Eddie looked at her with flirty eyes.

"Looking nice, I can't believe we broke up. I missed out—big time."

"Shut up, Sweet."

"Hey, I said I'm keeping my mom's last name. Don't ever call me by my dad's last name."

"Wow, you seem so defensive, last time you and your dad were seen together, you got along. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like nothing." She muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, when it was time for me to go back to America, my dad wanted me to go to college in the UK. He went online and cancelled my tickets. He pretended it wasn't him but I snooped through his internet history. The airline cancellation forms were there. My mom had to buy last minute tickets and he tried to stop me going again by trying to hide my tickets."

"But, I'm guessing you found 'em?"

"Yep, before I left, I had a big argument with him. He's sent me letters asking for forgiveness, but I ignore them."

"Well, I'm sorry for you. Do I need to go out to the shoot now?"

"Oh, yeah, follow me."

* * *

**I'll update soon! If you review... :)**

_**Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love. -1 John 4:8**_

**-Rachel**


	7. Awkard Conversations

**Fabina chapter for y'all! :)**

* * *

Nina looked up from the microscope and jotted down a few notes in her notebook. Scratching her eyebrow, she thought her observation over. She corrected one thing and then peeked into the scope again. After several more minutes of writing down every description she could spot, she put the pottery sample away and grabbed her water bottle, downing half of it. Despite being covered by the big tent, shielded from the burning sun, it was still extremely hot.

Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore a white tank top and tan pants with dark brown boots. It seemed like heavy clothing for such a hot place, and when she went outside of the tent, she had a jacket over the tank top, but it protected her skin from the blistering winds that whipped through the camp, bringing sand with it.

"Hey, Nina, do you have that pottery piece Margret found in sight C?"

The American looked up from her water bottle and nodded at Fabian silently. She stood and grabbed it off the shelf, handing it to him once he stepped in front of her.

"So…how have you been doing?" Fabian asked, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Fine…just, fine." She replied, scratching her eyebrow.

"Have you been keeping in touch with the rest of the house?" Fabian asked, referring to their old housemates. That was how they had decided to refer to each other as: 'the house'.

"Yeah, I just talked to the girls the other day. What about you?"

"Um, I've kept in touch with Mick, Eddie, Patricia and Joy. How are the others doing?"

"They're fine. Um, Alfie and Amber are going strong and she is moving on to the next round of the Voice and Mara is in Rome with Jerome, by complete coincidence."

"So they're all doing fine. You know, when I was growing up with them, I always thought that we couldn't live without each other; that we couldn't function as people because of how close we were, like, we belonged together as a group. But by the fact that everyone is doing great, I guess that's not true." He shrugged with a small smile. He wouldn't admit it, but it upset him to know that they weren't as close as they had been in high school. He wanted that again, he wanted to hang out in a room and talk about nothing important and still have fun because they loved being with each other. They were a family, but that family fell apart after graduation.

"I know what you mean. So, I guess you should be getting back to work, gotta analyze that piece right?"

"Wha—oh, yeah, I'll-I'll see you later…?"

"Yeah,"

"Great,"

And then he was gone.

Nina had a brief argument with herself on whether or not she should have run after him and asked him to have lunch with her, but she couldn't do that to herself. She took a deep breath and collapsed into her chair once again. She grabbed another piece of clay from her collection of samples and her notebook, and began a new page of observations, just so she could get the British man off her mind.

* * *

"Fabian, just the man I wanted to see!"

Fabian turned to Jake Evans, who sat at a folding table in the shade of his tent. He set down the book he was looking through and smiled up at the man.

"What did you need me for?"

"Talk to me."

"But you just said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I need you to read the results from the pottery samples to me. I need to know what we're near; I need to know the history; I need to know what we could find in this sight."

"Right, well, I don't have those results, that's Nina Martin's job." Fabian replied, but after a thought, he added, "I can go get those for you."

Fabian could practically see the wheels turning in the man's head. He continuously clicked the end of his pen. It was at a perfect pace. Fabian hadn't known him long, and he didn't know much about him, but he did know that he has heard about Nina. He had seen a picture of her and commented how beautiful she was, and he liked women that shared the same interest in Egyptian history as he did.

"Nina Martin…" Jake murmured, licking his lips. "No, I'll take care of it. Thank you, Fabian."

"Uh, Jake, I can do it, don't worry, it's not a problem." He protested as the man stood from his desk.

"It's fine, Fabian, you do your job, and I'll do mine, okay?" he grinned and continued on his way to Nina's tent.

* * *

**Trust me, these chapters will get longer. Review?**

_**Consider it all joy, my brethren, when you encounter various trials, knowing that the testing of your faith produces endurance. And let endurance have its perfect result, so that you may be perfect and complete, lacking in nothing. -James 1:2-4**_

**-Rachel**


	8. Shopping

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After that night with Mick, Joy had forgotten all about shopping for her mother's birthday present.

She shifted through the sweaters, looking out for something that her mother might like. The sad thing was, she and her mother, though they had a good relationship, never had the same taste, and Joy didn't know how to describe her mother's. It was like vintage meets disco. It was weird. Joy didn't understand it, but she sure tried, and she definitely kept that in mind as she moved from the sweaters to the shoes.

"What to get…what to get?" she muttered to herself.

"Need help?"

Joy didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but she did anyway, a blush clouding her tan cheeks.

"Please?" she shrugged, smiling sweetly.

"Alright, what are we looking for?" Mick asked, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

"A birthday present for my mum."

"And what does she like?" he asked, holding a skirt out to her.

She shook her head, brown hair waving around her face. "That's sort of the problem. My mum's style is kind of odd. And embarrassing. She enjoys disco and vintage clothing, so she puts them together, like, bell bottoms and a blouse with a big flower on the collar. It's weird. I have to get disco and vintage in whatever I get her."

"What about getting her a whole new outfit?" he asked after he made sure he wouldn't burst out laughing. Her mother sounded like quite the character. He's never met her, and he would like to.

"A whole new outfit, are you kidding me? Just one shirt is going to cost me half my paycheck." Joy protested.

"What if…" he drifted off and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the store and back into the mall's large, crowded hallways.

Joy waited for him to finish his sentence, but he never did. He guided her through the swarms of people and out of the building into the cool air of Liverpool. He threw his arm around her shoulders and they walked down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?"

"Down here." He replied vaguely.

"Okay then." Joy scoffed.

"Welcome to the _consignment shop_, where all of you clothing problems are solved. It's cheap, and the clothes very in decades, sizes and colors. What you're looking for can be found here, and at the lowest price possible." Mick said with the voice of a commercial man. He grinned, holding the glass door open for her.

Joy laughed and thanked him, stepping into the store. Rows and rows of racks with colorful clothing cluttered the store. It was filled with people of all ages.

"Okay, you take care of the vintage half; I'll take care of the disco half. In twenty minutes, let's meet over there by the mannequins."

Joy nodded briefly, and then he was gone. She bit her lip to keep from letting out the giggle that was threatening to erupt. A guy has never done something like this for her. She would have to take Mick to the party, if he wanted to go. She would also have to tell the girls about their day together.

She shifted through a few blouses and skirts, looked through the shoes and the hats, and thought long and hard about each thing. But because of her mother's pickiness, she was hanging out with Mick, and he was showing her that he'd be the perfect boyfriend. She just hoped that he would ask her out soon.

Fifteen minutes later, Joy held a few shirts and skirts and a couple hats and scarves. She easily made her way over to the mannequins. She neatly set the items on the mannequins' stand and sat down beside them, waiting patiently for Mick.

A few minutes later, she spotted him struggling with a pile of clothes, clumsily making his way toward her. He could barely see around the thing, and he could only see to one side at a time, causing him to nearly run into people several times.

"Mick," Joy laughed, running up to him and taking some of the clothes off his hands. "You're going to hurt somebody."

"What about me?" the blonde pouted, dropping his pile next to hers. "Don't you care if I get hurt?"

"Yes, of course I do." She rolled her brown eyes.

"Oh, do you now?" he grinned, smugness radiating off him in waves.

"Yes, you're a friend; I care about all my friends." Joy replied easily with a shrug.

She felt his gaze linger on her for a moment as she looked down at the piles, but he didn't say anything else. He reached down and held up a pair of white, sparkly bellbottoms. She then grabbed a orange blouse and a gray scarf.

They continued to pair disco things up with vintage things, and eventually, they settled on an outfit. They paid and headed back out to Joy's car silently.

Joy was a little upset. The whole friend conversation caused Mick to go completely platonic. He didn't even try to tickle her or anything. He just handed her clothes. He was being really weird. It was like that conversation had put everything into perspective for him, and he realized that she wasn't his type.

"Hey, Joy," he spoke up as they loaded the bags of clothes into the trunk of her blue car.

She looked up at him expectantly. "

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked after a second of silence.

Joy smiled. "Yes, I would love to."

"Cool," he grinned.

"I'll see you later. Text me the deets." She ordered and kissed his cheek, hopping into her car.

* * *

**Review?**

**You know, Sunday seems to be my update days. Unless I finish a chapter before then. So...yah...**

**I have an Instagram now! Username: rachelisafallenangel**

_**The ear that listens to life-giving reproof will dwell among the wise. Whoever ignores insruction despises himself, but he who listens to reproof gains intelligence. -Proverbs 15:31-32**_

**-Rachel**


	9. Jealousy

**Alright, I'm working on new chapters for everything, and I'm really sorry it's taking so long! You know, I post sneak peeks of new chapters on Tumblr and Instagram! So follow me! Tumblr: "Rachel Speis"! Instagram: "rachelisafallenangel"! Follow! I also post pics of cats, dogs, daily Bible verses, quotes, bands, singers, lyrics, food, me, and my family!**

* * *

"Jaffray?" Jerome called, strutting into her hotel room.

"Hold on a second, I'm not dressed yet!" she told him, her voice flowing from the bedroom in the back of the suite.

The blonde smirked, opening the door slowly, thankful it didn't creak. Mara was hunched over a dresser, with her back to him, shuffling through the top drawer.

Jerome smirk formed into a wolfish grin.

She was wearing a pair of tight, skinny jeans with yellow flats, and no shirt, just a plain, solid, purple bra.

He snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her bare sides, which caused her to jump violently, and he slid them across her silky skin. He pulled her into his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. He nearly chuckled when her arms immediately shot up to cover her chest.

"Jerome—"

"Relax, Jaffray, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He stated with that grin still glued to his flawless face. His warm breath rolled over her skin and she shuddered, goosebumps erupting all over her tan flesh. He kissed the base of her neck and before he could continue, she spoke.

"Jerome, let me get dressed, and then we'll head out, get some breakfast, and go down to the library."

"Why the library?" he asked, stepping away from her, though reluctantly, so she could slip into a black tan top.

"I want to check out the city's historical archives. If they aren't there, like they're supposed to be, we'll have to go to the government." She replied, determination hard in her voice.

"Great," he muttered running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Mara frowned as the waitress waved at Jerome, smiling flirtatiously. He smirked back, and once she was right out of his sights, he turned back to his companion. His eyebrows drew together when he saw her expression.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" she snapped.

"I mean what?" he laughed.

"You were totally flirting with that girl!" she accused.

"So? It's not like you and I are together or anything, Jaffray." He replied, biting back a teasing smirk.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are…" she drifted off, suddenly realizing.

"Yep, we never talked about that. We just had a little fun. If you wanna get back together, I'm entirely comfortable with that. But, if you don't wanna be, then we have a small problem." Jerome told her. He liked this. He was being is old self again. Mara could bring that out in him. He hadn't been like this in a really long time.

"Well, I…I guess I want to try this relationship out again." she mumbled, looking at her plate.

"You do, huh?" he smirked, smugness radiating off of him in waves as he watched her fidgeting in her seat, a fresh blush pooling on her tanned cheeks.

"Yes, I do." She said confidently, standing up and moving to sit next to him in the booth. She reached up and cupped the back of his neck, bringing their faces together so their lips could feet in a sweet kiss. She was about to let go, but Jerome wasn't done, and he deepened the kiss, long fingers threading into her hair.

The waitress strutted up to the table. She thought the blonde man at the table was cute and she was going to get his number. But she froze. Not five minutes ago had he silently flirted with her and now he was kissing the girl he was with. What had just happened? She cleared her throat.

He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Can we help you?"

She pursed her lips. "Are you ready to order?"

* * *

Soon, the couple was in a taxi on their way to the library, a tall building that was entirely stable, but the stone on the walls was crumbling. Jerome held the door open for Mara and she walked through. She immediately headed for the back of the building, weaving in and out of the bookcases in search of what she wanted to find. Silently, her boyfriend watched her.

"Mara—" he started.

"I didn't like that girl." Mara stated, cutting him off. He stared at her blankly for interrupting him before nodding in understanding.

"Okay, we won't go to that restaurant anymore if she makes you feel uncomfortable."

"She doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. I was just—"

"Jealous."

"Okay, do you know why girls are always jealous?" she glared, angry at him for making fun of her. He was never jealous, it was always her.

He didn't get a chance to open his mouth, she just kept talking.

"A girl is always jealous because she's afraid her boyfriend will find someone prettier, smarter, taller, skinnier, calmer, stronger, and better than her. So, don't make fun of me for being jealous." She murmured, leafing through a book.

Jerome wound an arm around her waist and plucked the book from her clutch. He pushed her against the wall behind them, completely protected by the bookcases around them.

"Mara, I'll never find someone prettier because you're not pretty, you're gorgeous. I'll never find someone smarter because you'll be the next Einstein. I'll never find someone taller because I'm not looking for a tall girl; I like short girls, preferably you. I'll never find someone calmer, because that's too normal, you are insane sometimes, it's a challenge, and I love it. I'll never find someone stronger because you are the strongest person I know. I'll never find someone better than you because you are my soul mate." He promised her, kissing her ear.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him into her, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jaffray."

"Okay, put me down before we do something that will get us kicked out of here." She sighed, pushing his shoulders with a quick peck to his thin lips.

Jerome groaned in disappointment and set her safely on the floor, letting her go so she could search for what she needed.

"What are we looking for again?"

"Historical archives, the city's history—"

"Why don't you just search Google?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Because I need stuff that will be true," she replied absentmindedly, walking over to another bookshelf.

"But what are you looking for. History about what?"

"The coliseum."

"What's so special about it? You know, except for the whole 'historical landmark being torn down for a megamall' thing."

"I feel like I should try to find a reason for them not to tear it down. Other than the fact that it's a historical landmark and it's one of the most beautiful things in the world!"

"Then wouldn't you lose a story? And you'd have to leave?" he added as an afterthought.

"Well, no, I'd still have a story." She replied.

"Alright, reasons the coliseum shouldn't be torn down. Got it."

* * *

**Review? Follow me on here, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram and "LIKE" my facebook page! Check out my profile for links and usernames!**

_**"For the Son of Man came to seek and to save the lost." -Luke 19:10**_

**-Rachel**


	10. The Cube

**Really short chapter, but at least I'm updating! Enjoy!**

* * *

Amber took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stood up straight, posture perfect, and let the words of the song flow from her mouth, "I'm at a payphone, trying to call home; all of my change spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two…?"

"You sound great, Ambs." Alfie complimented, walking into the living room.

"Oh, thank you, Boo! You think it suits my voice alright?"

"You sound amazing." He assured her.

"Great, Jessie J told me—I just love saying that—she told me that the song really suits it. I'm hoping to get through this round."

"I'm sure you will, baby." He promised, pecking her on the lips quickly.

"Thanks, Alfie; oh, can you do me an itty bitty little favor?" she batted her eyelashes innocently and he bore his boyish grin, standing to her command. "Can you go get a necklace from our storage for me? It's a big, bulky, gold necklace with three turquoise stones in the middle. Please?"

"Sure thing," he nodded and jogged out of apartment and down the corridor to the elevator.

He pushed the button for the basement and waited a minute or two until the lift landed. The silver doors split open, revealing the basement of the building he and Amber lived in. He found their storage unit and unlocked it, shuffling through the box he found labeled _Amber's Old Jewelry. _

"Aha," he whispered quietly, pulling out the necklace. His dark eyebrows furrowed when he noticed a cube in the corner of the cardboard box. He set it in the palm of his hand and stared at it. "Now, since when is a Rubix Cube gold with Egyptian hieroglyphics?"

He shook his head, and holding both the necklace and the cube in his hands, he hurried back up to their shared flat. Once he was in the kitchen, he sat down at the island calmly and set the cube on the swirly black and white marble countertop.

"Hey, did you get my necklace?" Amber called from the other room.

"Yep," he hollered back, brown eyes never leaving the object he'd discovered.

"What is that?" she asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. She took a seat across from him and looked down at the item on the counter.

"I don't know, I thought you would. It was in your box of old jewelry." He responded, poking it with his finger.

"Careful, it could be a bomb." She scolded, batting his hand away.

"Amber, I doubt it's a bomb."

"Then, what is it?"

"That, I don't know. But these hieroglyphics might give us a clue as to what it is." He noted.

"And who do we know that's an expert at deciphering these little symbols?"

"Lucky enough for us, we know two of them." Alfie grinned.

* * *

**Review?**

_**Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends. -John 15:13**_

**-Rachel**


	11. A Request

**Yes, _FINALLY _I'm updating! Yay! This is a filler chapter. I'm sorry, but it had to happen, just so I could get the story up and running again. Anyway, enjoy if you wanna. :)**

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Nina looked up from her microscope and to the opening of the tent. The man, surrounded by the bright sun outside, smiled at her kindly and let the tent's drapes fall behind him, dimming inside once again.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, standing.

"Yeah, I need the pottery sample results from sight C?"

"Oh, right, here." She smiled, handing copies of her observations to him.

"Thank you, Nina. Nina Martin is it not?" he raised his dark eyebrows in question, blue eyes sparking with interest.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Jake Evans at your service." He bowed with a smirk playing on his lips.

Nina noted that besides Fabian, he was one of the most handsome men on the site. She hadn't seen many attractive men since being here, not that she was looking. But all of them were very dry skin, hair, faces, hands, even someone's eyes had been dry and dull, and she approved of a man with life-filled eyes.

Nina mentally rolled her eyes at herself. She was talking to Amber too much; her best friend. She was rubbing off on her; focusing on little things of a man, and trying to find out if he was perfect or not just by his looks, not his personality; not until you approve of his outward appearance first. You have to make sure he's worth talking to. And that was Amber talking, but Nina had to admit that going by looks and then personality did have its perks. She had the chance to check out the toned, tanned brunette standing in front of her.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, holding out a hand for him to shake, but he brought it to his lips and brushed a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

"You as well, Nina; I trust your tent is to your liking? If not I can have it moved near mine; it's much more comfortable on that part of the site for some reason."

"Oh, no, it's fine; I actually really like this spot. In the morning, the sun peeks at the top of the pyramid and it's beautiful. But thank you, though."

"It is beautiful. I usually take a walk every morning, and I end up seeing the sun rise. Would you like to join me sometime? I'd love to show someone, but no one here seems to appreciate the beauty of nature as well as Egypt itself."

"I'd really like that, thank you."

"I have to be going now, but maybe tomorrow morning we can go for that walk? I'll pick you up fifteen 'til dawn?" he suggested.

"I'll be ready." She smiled.

"Excellent. Have a good day, Nina."

"You, too," she replied as he left the tent.

* * *

Fabian scrolled through his emails, finding countless ones from his mother and other family members asking how his trip was, if he had found anything, and telling him that if he was too hot, he should go home immediately.

He rolled his blue eyes at his mother's worry, and continued down the list. He found an email from Amber and Alfie, and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. They still had his email address?

He clicked it open and began reading, "Fabian, we found this strange looking cube thing in hour storage today and we're wondering what the hieroglyphics mean. They're all over it. The cube sorta looks like a Rubix Cube. Could you take a look at it and let us know? We included pictures of each side for you."

Fabian pressed the print button, and the attachments sliced onto the platform. He typed back a reply and leafed through the pictures.

And as he took out his pen and notebook, jotting down small notes about the cube's sides, he couldn't shake the feeling that something strange was going on.

* * *

**Okay, so, the mystery is obviously starting! Yay! Anubis Mystery, just what everyone needs! :) Now, I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! I'm finishing one of my stories in a few days, so I'll be publishing a new one in due time. :D**

**Review? **

**"Oh, you don't know what's good for bad." -?**

**The first person to tell me who said that, gets a shoutout in the next chapter! ;D**

_**Brothers, if anyone is caught in any transgression, you who are spiritual should restore him in a spirit of gentleness. Keep watch on yourself, lest you too be tempted. -Galatians 6:1**_

**-Rachel**


	12. The Phone Call

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to HoAMR for getting the movie quote right! "Oh, you don't know what's good for bad." -Megamind, Megamind **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddie pointed to the set and grinned. "That's your stage." He walked ahead of her. "Drew!"

A man with brown hair turned and smiled at him. He waved slightly and set the camera he held on the table. He walked over and Eddie clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Yacker, this is—"

"Whoa, Cockroach, when did I ever say you could call me Yacker?" she cut him off.

Drew looked between the two in confusion, but didn't stop their argument; finding the bickering slightly amusing.

"Well, I just assumed—"

"You should know by now that you shouldn't assume anything when it involves me. Your assumptions are usually way off the mark."

"But what about when—"

"Don't even bring that up, Krueger." She snapped.

"Yacker, you need to stop cutting me off and talking so much. There's a reason why—"

"You no longer have the privilege of calling me Yacker, Weasel Face. You lost it when you and I broke up."

"Wait, so I can't call you Yacker, but you can call me every single stupid nickname you gave me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Your name is a term of endearment; mine are insults."

"I thought yours became terms of endearment after we started dating?" Eddie retorted with a smirk.

"Okay, you two," Drew cut in; finally becoming annoyed by their conversation. Obviously, they were exes, and obviously, this conversation could go on forever; because he knew Eddie, and Eddie seemed to know Patricia pretty well. They wouldn't stop until the other gave up, which wouldn't happen.

"Right, sorry, man; Patricia, this is Drew, he'll be the photographer for your shoots."

"Oh, cool, nice to meet you." She smiled politely, shaking his outstretched hand.

"You, too; shall we begin?" he motioned to the set, a plain, white backdrop.

"We shall," she nodded and side-stepped Eddie, following Drew to the set.

Eddie shamelessly watched his ex-girlfriend pose on the set; they eventually brought some furniture for her to pose on. And after a while, she strutted back into the dressing room and Eddie handed her another outfit; midnight blue this time, and she went back out to do the same thing all over again. Eddie was about to leave the room when he heard a _Sick Puppies_ song begin playing somewhere in the room.

'_Didn't I, didn't I love you? Wasn't I good enough for you? You're not walking away, you're not walking away. Don't you wanna keep this alive? You and I, we should be together. You and I, we're in this forever. You're not getting away, you're not getting away!'_

Eddie raised an eyebrow at the lyrics, but pulled Patricia's phone out of her purse and tapped the accept button, putting the device to his ear. "Hello?"

"Uh, sorry, do I have the wrong number? Is this Patricia's phone?" said the man on the other end.

"Yeah, who are you?" Eddie asked boredly.

"A guy she met at the bar the other night. She gave me her number and told me to call her. Who are you?"

Eddie froze and gritted his teeth. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth and spoke, "I'm her boyfriend. The only reason she gave you her number is because she was trying to make me jealous, I'm sure. See, she knew I'd pick up the phone and I'd get upset; it's just to get back at me."

"Are you positive? We had quite a night—"

"She gets like that when she's mad at me. We had a bit of a fight the other day. I'm sure if you meet her again she'd ignore you. What we did last night is nothing compared to what you two would've done if she hadn't stopped it."

There was silence on the other line.

"Don't call this number again." Eddie ordered before hanging up. After he put the phone down, he slapped himself in the forehead and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "Why the hell did I just do that?"

* * *

**Review?**

**H20xSpelboundfanx: Sorry, Poppy won't be in this story. **

**HoAMR: Yes! His name is Megamind. Good job! :3**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever: Ya, I can be annoying like that; keeping you in suspense for a few more chapters... xD**

**FNRutterHoa: Thank you; I'm glad you like it! :)**

**cruzguadalupe6: Thank you for reviewing so much! I'm so glad that you love Jara. Don't worry, Jara will come in the very near future. :)**

_****_**The next chapter will be dedicated to the first person that can tell me what song Patricia's ringtone is! **

_**Cast your cares on the Lord and he will sustain you; he will never let the righteous be shaken. -Psalm 55:22**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
